


The Unwelcome

by DaisyChainz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Canon Compliant, Gen, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Parasite Infection, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Utilising the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: A nod to "The Thing": Hux and Ren are the only surviving shuttle crew members with a lone parasite somewhere, or in someone, on the ship.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Unwelcome

The parasite had made it's way through a good portion of the crew: jumping from one to the other, sometimes killing and sometimes not. It kept them all confused and off-guard. There was no way to know for certain if it was inside of someone, or not; even Ren had struggled to figure it out. Those that had been possessed by it, and lived, only had a hazy recollection. It was how the alien was so convincing: the host was under it's control, just barely conscious enough to pass as themselves. 

Now everyone but Hux and Ren were dead; some by the parasite, others at the hands of Ren, or even Hux himself. Better to be safe than sorry. The ship was practically in pieces, parts were still burning. How the hull of the ship had withstood the explosion they had rigged to try and kill the unwelcome guest, Hux would never guess. He and Ren crouched behind their makeshift shield, panting in the smoky air and adrenaline. 

"Do you think we got it?" Ren asked. 

"We definitely got Mikas, it had to have been in him still. Right?" Hux eyed Ren closely, suddenly wary. "Where exactly were you right before I detonated the explosive?"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Please. No parasite is going to be able to take down a force user. Especially not me. Since you're the only other living thing left on board, I should be wondering about you."

Hux made a face in return. "I was never anywhere near Mikas. We know the parasite can live for a while outside of a host. We should start searching. Together."

"Oh, don't worry General." Ren said as he pulled himself to his feet. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"That makes two of us." Answered Hux as he joined him in standing and surveying the room. The console that Hux had rewired to short out and detonate the nearby gas line had been reduced to a black crater. Hux had known that the explosion would automatically trigger the gas line safeties to close themselves off before the flames spread through them. An emergency box droid was already putting the last of the flames out. The console had been a mostly non-essential function, so it didn't have to be replaced until later. Once they had the parasite eliminated. 

Hux heard Ren walk up beside him as he surveyed the damage. As he stood obnoxiously closely, Hux remembered something. 

Ren had finally been able to sense that Petty Officer Mikas was not in complete control and that the parasite was within him. 

If Ren was completely himself, he would not have had to ask Hux if he was infected. 

_____________

Ren apparently felt Hux tense. He turned and looked at him warily. "What is it?"

Without any warning, Hux quickly moved to place a console between them. "Ren!"

Ren looked confused. "What is it?"

Ignoring the remark Hux spoke more loudly. "Ren!"

Sounding angry, Ren moved towards Hux's side of the console. "Stop that. What?"

But as Hux shifted to keep a barrier between them, an image appeared in Hux's mind. An image of Petty Officer Mikas right before the explosion, mouth open obscenely wide, seemingly choking. As he watched, a black blob appeared from his throat and flew at Hux. He jerked as if waking from a nightmare, just in time to spin away from Ren's grasping hand. What he had seen was Ren's view right before the detonation. 

Ren may not have been in control, but he was aware. He couldn't manipulate the physical force, but apparently neither could the parasite. Force visions were all the help Hux was going to get. 

"Hux, what is wrong?" Ren looked as concerned as he did suspicious. He followed as Hux backed away. "I'm telling you, we got the parasite, we need to get back to the Finalizer."

Hux got another image. The parasite climbing out of Ren and flinging itself towards Hux. Halfway between them Ren's lightsaber slashed through it. Hux hesitated, uncertain that he trusted any part of any plan by Ren to work. And especially that one. Sighing, he looked around theatrically. "Ren. Use your lightsaber."

Confusion flashed across his face. He looked around. "Use it on what?" His hand pulled his lightsaber off his belt, but didn't ignite it.

"I know where the parasite is, but we have to be quiet." He motioned Ren closer and crouched down under the console. Ren joined him but as soon as he got within an arms length of Hux he stopped him. "Shh! Did you hear that?" He looked towards Ren, tipped his face towards him.

Ren cocked his head. "I don't hear anything. You're being paranoid Hux. We need to get back to the ship."

Hux tried again. He grabbed Ren's shoulders, still keeping him at arm's length. "I'm not being paranoid. Why won't it come out?"

"Probably because you blew it into a thousand pieces; we need to go."

Hux ignored him--he wasn't talking to him, anyway. Another vision appeared of Hux being force choked by Ren. Ah, of course. Ren was more dangerous to the parasite than Hux. Somehow, Hux had to make himself more of a threat. 

He pushed Ren from his crouch onto his ass. "It's still here, but I know what to do. You stay low, there's no point in risking us both."

"Hux!" Ren grabbed for him but Hux was already on his feet. He ran around to the main console, managing to put one barrier between himself and Ren. Tapping the keys the keys he entered five separate access codes necessary to enable the ship's self destruct. 

"What are you doing, Hux?" Came a low voice from far too close behind him. Scrambling away, Hux rounded to the other side of the console, where the final command had to be entered. As he worked he was aware of Ren getting closer. 

"What needs to be done. We cannot risk the thousands of lives on the Finalizer. I'm going to self destruct the ship." He let Ren get a little closer before he made the final show of hitting the last button. He turned his face towards Ren as he lifted his hand, poised over the blinking screen.

Instead of disgorging the parasite as hoped, Ren tackled him. They went down in a tangle of limbs, Ren trying to use his broad, heavier frame to pin Hux. Hux allowed it, but then had to twist swiftly when Ren aimed a huge fist at his head. Hux realized that him being unconscious would solve the parasite's two-body problem. 

Luckily, without the use of the force, Hux was more evenly matched with Kylo Ren. He may have been slighter of frame, but Hux was well trained in hand-to-hand combat. He knew how to use his opponent's size against them. 

Ren bellowed when his fist met the floor, and then found himself staring at the ceiling when Hux flipped him into his back. His lightsaber had rolled under a nearby chair. Hux was up in a flash, making a big show of holding his hand over the final, flashing button. He faced Ren fully, taking a deep breath and meeting his eye. 

"I'm sorry Ren." His hand started to fall. 

Ren sat up, reaching for Hux. "No!" Ren's face changed, as Mikas' had and before Hux could blink the parasite seemed to appear in the air before him. Hux slammed his hand down on the console.

The red strobe lights and the blaring sirens crowded Hux's senses but seemed very far away. As he watched the parasite getting closer, in slow motion it seemed, other movement also caught his eye. Ren's lightsaber flying into his hand. The crackling red light. 

Hux actually felt the air moving and the hair on the back of his neck stand up as the lightsaber sailed past the end of his nose. It cut the parasite neatly in half, tossing the pieces away from Hux. 

"Get it! We don't know how it procreates!"

Ren coughed, gagging, and spit onto the floor. "Turn that off!" Then Hux's words sunk in and he looked confused. "What? Turn that thing off!"

Hux turned calmly around and hit a button. "It's off, now get that thing off my shuttle. For all you know you just created two of them."

Without further comment, Ren twisted his hand and the pieces lifted and flew down the hall. Another flick of his hand and Hux heard the airlock engage. Ren's lightsaber shrank and darkened.

They stood in the wreckage, looking at each other. Suddenly, there was an image in Hux's head, the look on his own face as the parasite had descended on him. 

Hux pinched his eyebrows together. "Get out of my head, Ren."

*** **

Are you using an app to view this? Are you paying to read this?? Come join us for Free directly on the ao3 website (& yes, it works great on mobile)! Authors never recieve $$ for their fanfics, even when someone else is charging you to look at them.


End file.
